


When I finally see you again

by maradidepaig



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Johnlock poem, M/M, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Feels, Suicidal John, Suicidal Sherlock, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maradidepaig/pseuds/maradidepaig
Summary: I knelt on the pavement,Of which the bricks were soaked red,I blamed myself,For the three words I had never said.A poem of Johnlock with heavy heavy angst. Be warned! For ye' who like to torture yourself with the Reichenbach Feels





	When I finally see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned! Angst ahead! Brace for impact! 
> 
> Do leave a comment or kudos!

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.   
He said his goodbye,  
And down he flew.

With a thud he fell,   
I called his name.   
But with his knitted brow,  
The reply never came.

I walked to where he lay so still,   
I grabbed his coat which still smelt of him.   
I knelt and I screamed but I didn't cry,   
As the story of us played back like a film.

First time we met,   
I couldn't breathe.   
When you started to talk,   
I knew who my heart's with.

We ran along the London streets,   
Solving crimes and chasing thieves.   
"Just the two of us against the world,"  
Your voice in my mind never leaves.

"A freak who's out of his mind," they said  
You didn't care what people might think.   
"Cause I have you," you said in my ears,   
There were tears in my eyes but I hid them with a blink.

As our fame grew,   
More clients we had.   
But one in particular,  
Always made you so sad.

There came the villain of our fairytale,  
Who made the people say, you were a fake.   
How you flinched as they pointed their fingers at you,   
Was enough to give me a total heartbreak.

Took your hand in mine,   
"You have me," I whispered.   
But my nightmare began,   
When, in your eyes, despair flickered.

Each day you grew wearier,   
Each day deeper your frown.   
I wish I could tear the sadness,   
From your face all the way down.

You stood on the roof,   
Said you could take it no more.   
My friend, my hero,   
Made his dreadful last fall.

I knelt on the pavement,   
Of which the bricks were soaked red,  
I blamed myself,   
For the three words I had never said.

The madman said he'd burn your heart,   
But the only heart burnt was mine for you.   
I would follow you, I thought of you,  
As I pulled the trigger and said  
"I love you."

I thought we'd be together forever,   
But I couldn't find you anyhow.   
I cried, I cried. I died in vain.   
When you walked into hell and said  
"I'll join you now."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm here to pick up your broken hearts. Leave a comment to tell me what you think!


End file.
